Revolutionary
by The.Convergeance.Is.Ragnarok
Summary: When Elodie Satcher got an invitation into a new and magical world, she was ecstatic. Once she got to Hogwarts, however, she realized that her life just got way more complicated. How is she going to keep up with both her non-magical studies and her magical studies? Why does she need to sit at her house's table? Why are quills and parchment used? And WHAT about her american accent?
1. New House or Full House?

Ok, ok, so I haven't even attempted to finish my other stories, but this came to me at like 9:30 PM and I _had_ to upload it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I set the last box down in my room with a huff. "Why on _earth_ did I decide to bring the one with all my movies in _last_?" I muttered tiredly.

"Because you thought it'd be easy after carrying all the others in first. And you didn't realize that the movies would weigh that much." I turned to find my cousin and best friend, Alexis Crowe, leaning against the door frame.

"Shut up." I said, scowling, but I wasn't really mad. "Now, help me start unpacking my posters."

"Why are you unpacking your posters before putting the rest of your room together?" Alexis asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Because I already know how I'm setting up my room, Lexis." I announced.

Before my cousin could say anything in response, my younger sibling, Harley, burst into my room, shouting.

"Elodie, Elodie! You have to check out the backyard! It has the perfect climbing tree! And it has huge bushes, perfect for hiding in and ambushing people with my paintball gun!" He shouted.

"You got it, dude. I want to put my posters up, first, though." I answered, the Full House reference going over both my sibling's and my cousin's heads drastically.

Harley made a pouty face. "Fine. See you later, then." The nine year old ran off.

I turned back to Alexis. "Will you help me now?"

"Fine... but I call putting up the Boromir poster."

"As long as I can put up the Gambit poster."

We had a short glare-contest. After about a minute, we both burst into a fit of laughter. "Alright, alright, fine. Even though I like Boromir, you can put his poster up." I gasped between giggles.

We spent a good hour and a half putting up my many posters. We got into a spat about who got to put up my Aragorn poster, and another one on who got to put up my Prince Caspian poster. The room was pretty big, so there was plenty of room for my posters.

We'd only been finished for a few minutes when my mother called from somewhere else in the house. "Elodie, Harley, Alexis! Dinner's ready!"

Alexis and I looked at each other, then at the door, before looking at each other again. We started sprinting to the kitchen at the exact same time, which resulted with us running into each other when we reached the door. I was thrown into the door frame while Alexis sprawled in the hallway. Shaking off the slight pain, I leaped over Alexis and sprinted down the hallway. Alexis caught up with me as I reached the stairs. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop in time and she ran straight into my back. I toppled forward, grabbing Alexis's wrist.

"If I go down, you're comin' with me!" I yelped as we tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom.

"Owww..." Alexis groaned, holding her head.

I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the dizziness. "I'm pretty sure there isn't supposed to be three of you, Lexis." I mumbled, then pulled myself to my feet. I staggered a few times before regaining my balance.

My mom chose that moment to come rushing into the living room, where the stairs were. "What happened?" She gasped.

"We had a race and we tripped down the stairs." Alexis answered, standing up.

Mom frowned disapprovingly before coming to check us over for injuries. When she found nothing other than a few bruises, she sighed. "Come on, dinner is getting cold." She turned and walked briskly into the kitchen.

I shared a lopsided grin with Alexis. "Whoops."


	2. Complaints and Confusion

"I miss Alexis!" I complained, stretching the length of the couch.

"She left a week ago, Elodie._ Only_ a week ago. You're probably going to have to go a few years without seeing her. It costs a lot to get a plane ticket from America to London." My mom replied.

"I still don't see why we had to move to London. To Europe. We were perfectly fine in New York." I made a face, turning my head to look at Mom.

She sighed. "You know I couldn't have passed up this job."

"But it's all the way across the ocean! I don't even understand half of the terms people here use! Yesterday someone asked me if I was in Secondary school and I had to ask them to elaborate in American terms! I mean, I the US I'll be going into 6th grade, but in England it's 7th, apparently? Secondary school? I just don't get it-" My mom put her hand on my mouth to keep me from ranting on. I hadn't even realized I'd stood up.

"Yes, I know it's hard. I have to drive on the opposite side of the road I'm used to driving on, among other things. I'll get easier, I promise." She murmured.

"But I hate change..." I mumbled.

"Well, at least school shouldn't start on your birthday this year. That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah... Why did I have to be born September 5th?"

"Because you decided you wanted to be born six weeks early, Elodie." Mom replied with a slight smile. "Now, I'll be in the backyard if you need me."

"Watch out for Harley and his paintball gun!" I advised.

If she heard me, she didn't show it.

I sighed and turned back to the couch. It looked inviting. I collapsed onto it, taking the position I had been in before I'd gotten up. After a few minutes of laying with my head pushed into one of the pillows, I looked up. My eyes locked onto my hot pink DSI. It was on a stand... just out of my reach._ I dont want to get up,_ I thought. "C'mon... just lift up and come to me, DSI... I don't wanna get up..." I flopped my head into my pillow again.

A moment later something hard dropped onto my head. Yelping, I jerked up, toppling off the couch. I blinked as I saw something pink laying beside me on the floor.

My DSI.

_What...? How did this get here?_ I stared at it, confused.

Wait.

Harley.

_I'm so getting back at him for dropping my DSI right on my head._ The thought flitted through my head, and I grinned.

Time for a prank war.


End file.
